I Told You
by Demon-Killer-Dan
Summary: Erik and Charles are constantly pleasing each other. Charles is worried about getting caught, and Erik brushes it off. Do they have a reason to worry?  CharlesxErik X-men:First Class


**A/N: My second story :)**

**I'm not necessarily happy with this. I wanted to make a story about the two getting caught and what would happen if they _did_ get caught (it doesn't really focus on the two getting caught but whatever). The ending is cheesy and sappy, but I just wanted to end the thing... ADHD does that :/**

**ANYWAY, enjoy :)**

Erik and Charles' relationship had built quickly, and strongly, leading them to find any time during the day to get in little bits of pleasure.

Between teaching the students, they would run to a deserted hallway or closet and quickly satisfy each other. Before breakfast. After breakfast. During lunch. After a class. They would even make excuses to leave in the middle of a class to meet each other to get their gratification.

Erik slammed Charles into the door of the broom closet, their lips locked tightly. Charles fumbled for the doorknob as Erik frantically groped his body and face. Charles reached the glass knob and twisted it, the men fell into the closet, Erik quickly caught himself and kept Charles from hitting the floor. Erik shut the door quickly and moaned into Charles' mouth as the telepath fondled his genitals. The mutants' tongues searched the other man's mouth, occasionally meeting the other. Charles broke the kiss, Erik didn't loose pace and moved to Charles' neck, licking and lightly sucking.

"How much longer will it be before someone discovers us?" Charles wondered trying to catch his breath.

"Hopefully they never will." Erik added panting, tightly squeezing Charles' ass.

Charles checked his watch, "We've got two minutes." He rasped. Erik smirked and began thrusting his hips into Charles', their members chaffing together, arousing sexual stimulation. Charles thrusted in opposite but equal force, quickly sending the men to their climaxes, they smiled, kissed, and began to fix their appearances to head back to the classes they left. Erik buttoned his shirt that Charles had ripped open and helped Charles fix his thick brown hair. They kissed once more and exited the closet, going their separate ways.

"Okay Sean, back to work!" Charles explained optimistically as he entered his "class room".

* * *

><p>Charles sat at a table in the library, lazily sifting through the large words on the pages before him. Charles glanced up to see Erik looking down at him. Charles and Erik stared at each other across the table for a second or two, before Erik grabbed Charles' shirt and pulled him across the table toward him. The men locked lips immediately and quickly moved their hands along each other's body.<p>

* * *

><p>Charles wrapped his legs around Erik's waist who pressed Charles' body up to a bookshelf. Aggressively kissing and sucking the two men began to satisfy each other…<p>

* * *

><p>As Erik undressed to bathe, Charles burst through the door, undressing himself, and joined Erik for a <em>hot<em> shower…

* * *

><p>Charles secretly fondled Erik under the breakfast table…<p>

* * *

><p>You get the picture…<p>

Charles and Erik talked quietly as the students enjoyed their free time before bed.

"The hallway." Erik suggested.

"No! It's too easy to get caught." Charles explained and lowered his voice again.

"The guest bathroom." Erik offered.

"We've done it in there." Charles informed him.

"Well, I don't know then!" Erik muttered.

"You're the one who asked!" Charles yelled, his students turned to look now.

"You know! You're really starting to irk me!"

"I'm annoying you! Bugger off!" Charles bellowed, his students chuckling.

"Fine!" Erik yelled and stormed out of the room.

The telepath scolded himself, "nice, Charles." He looked sympathetic and followed Erik.

Charles looked down the hallway and yelped as he was roughly pulled into a closet.

"They bought it?" Erik asked quickly.

"Of course, you're a good actor, remember?" Charles smiled and firmly pressed his lips to the German's.

Charles wrapped his arms around Erik's neck, as their kissing became more aggressive. Erik ran his hands down Charles' body and lifted his thighs, and wrapped Charles' legs around his waist. Charles ripped open Erik's shirt as he was slammed against the door, quickly groping and grabbing at Erik's muscular torso.

"God, Erik, you're beautiful." Charles said, his muscular arms bulged as he supported Charles' weight.

Erik smiled as he kissed Charles and quickly yanked off his sweater. Erik's member stiffened at the sight of Charles' toned, sweaty body, Charles already sported a raging errection, which was pressed firmly against Erik's chiseled abs.

Erik dropped his pants, and pulled down Charles' pants to mid-thigh, Erik moaned as Charles dropped his hand and groped Erik's member. Erik roughly pressed Charles to the wood door and dropped his underwear, and jerked Charles' down, freeing his erect member.

"I'm going to fuck you" Erik told Charles. As much as Charles wanted it, he shook his head.

"Our students, they might be looking for us."

"Listen to see." Erik pleaded to Charles, desperately wanting to be _fully_ satisfied. Charles closed his eyes and tried to focus on the students, they were still in the—

"OH GOD!" Charles screamed, Erik had lubricated his member and quickly mounted Charles.

"E-E-Erik!" Charles moaned, pleasure filling his entire body.

Erik smiled and slammed his lips into the telepath's sliding his tongue into his mouth. Erik continued to thrust into Charles, the rider bellowing into the mouth of his lover.

"God! Erik! Faster! Harder!" Charles pleaded, clutching Erik's muscular shoulders as he picked up the pace.

Erik moaned as Charles clenched his ass around his cock, Erik thrusted again, hitting Charles' prostate. The telepath shut his eyes tightly, and screamed, sweat dripping down his body.

"Hold on Charles, don't fall apart yet" Erik panted as he continued to quickly thrust into Charles.

Charles cried, and laughed, his body unable to deal with all of the pleasure that overloaded him. Charles thrashed his head back and forth, taking sharp breaths as he edged closer and closer to his climax.

"Oh God, oh God, oh God, oh God, oh God, oh God"! Charles found himself repeating. He squeezed his eyes shut and clenched his jaw, "OH GOD! EERIK!", he moaned aloud as he hit his climax, exploding on Erik's muscular chest. Erik continued to thrust as Charles tried to recover from the labor of sex. Erik hit his climax a second later and moaned, his nails digging into Charles' thighs. Erik's knees started to buckle but he was able to catch himself before hitting the floor.

Erik pulled out of Charles and lowered his lover to the floor who quickly began to wipe up the semen that littered Erik's Adonis body.

Erik smiled and brought Charles up to kiss him.

"Sorry". Charles confessed, as he pointed out the blood on Erik's shoulders.

"Don't apologize, that means I did good." Erik smiled and kissed Charles.

"Too good". Charles replied and wiped the sweat from his forehead. "They're coming! Crap!" Charles expressed quickly. "Get you're clothes on!" Charles pulled up his underwear and pants and began working on his belt. Erik clothed his lower half and pulled on his white button down shirt. Erik, trying to be courteous bent over to grab Charles' sweater for him, but slipped and hit the door knob. The door opened and both men tumbled out of the closet in front of the first class. The students stared down in confusion as Charles stood up quickly, shirtless. Charles realized the situation quickly, and punched Erik straight in the cheek.

Erik grasped his cheek and glared at Charles who was shaking his _now_ injured hand. Erik stood and lunged at Charles who swiftly dodge and struck Erik in the back of the knee, causing him to fall.

"Fight!" Alex encouraged, who received a quick smack to the face from Raven, who ordered them to stop.

"I think that's enough!" Raven yelled. "Erik is bleeding and bruised and Charles… I expected better from you." She said quickly, using his own words against him.

Charles frowned, looking ashamed. "Forgive me Erik; I let my wrath take me…"

"Whatever." Erik growled, and stood, walking away angrily. Charles grabbed his sweater from the closet that they "fought" in, and walked the opposite way.

Charles met Erik in his room about half an hour later and looked anxious.

"God! That was close; I told you we'd get caught." He said, brushing back his hair and closing the door behind him.

"Nice thinking with the fight, though you punched hard! Jeez" Erik fussed, staring in the mirror at his bruised cheek.

"Sorry." Charles said apologetically, and bent over to kiss Erik's cheek.

Erik smiled and pulled off his shirt and pants and crawled into his bed. Charles followed the same idea and rested his head on Erik's chest, rubbing his hand up and down Erik's abs. Erik kissed the top of Charles' head and ran his fingers through the thick brown hair of his lover.

"Erik?" Charles asked meekly.

"Yes?" Erik replied, looking down at him.

"I love you." Charles whispered, glancing up to stare at Erik's smiling face.

"I love you, too" Erik smiled.

The two kissed and embraced each other. Charles was warm and protected in the arms of his best friend. His love.


End file.
